1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric lamps and more particularly, to a LED lamp bulb, which provides a waterproof sealing effect, and allows bonding of the positive and negative lead wires of the LED driver module to the ring contact and center contact of the lamp head automatically using a conventional incandescent lamp bulb lead wire bonding technique, saving much labor and time, increasing productivity and significantly reducing the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional incandescent lamp bulb generally comprises a glass or quartz bulb filled with inert gas or evacuated, a wire filament suspended in the glass or quartz bulb, a lamp head fixedly connected with the glass or quartz bulb, and positive and negative conducting wires respectively and electrically connected between the two opposite ends of the wire filament and the ring contact and center contact of the lamp head. The installation of the lamp head in the glass or quartz bulb and the bonding between the positive and negative conducting wires and the ring contact and center contact of the lamp head can be achieved using an automatic bonding and assembly equipment.
Further, various LED lamp bulbs have been created to replace conventional incandescent lamp bulbs. A LED lamp bulb generally comprises an envelope, a lamp head, a LED driver module and a LED circuit assembly. This design of LED lamp bulb is still not satisfactory in function due to the drawbacks as follows:    1. The LED driver module and the envelope cannot be set in position steadily, and therefore, the bonding of the positive and negative lead wires cannot be achieved using a conventional automatic incandescent lamp bulb bonding and assembly equipment. Because the bonding of the positive and negative lead wires relies upon labor, the fabrication of the LED lamp bulb requires much labor and time, relatively increasing the manufacturing cost. If the negative lead wire is clamped between the envelope and the lamp head without bonding, there is a danger of disconnection of the lead wire. In order to facilitate implementation of an automatic bonding and assembly process, a complicated and expensive modification design will be necessary, however, due to high cost, this measure does not have a significant industrial value.    2. Water can leak through gaps between the LED driver module and the envelope to wet the internal circuit components of the LED lamp bulb, resulting in failure or short circuit and lowering the safety level.